


Damnation

by the_pale_rider



Series: Assassin's Creed Rider!AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Rider!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward goes to celebrate Blackbeard's retirement from piracy. But it will not end well and the Rider will be unleashed for all to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the Rider!AU was created by CaptainBerunov. I just put her ideas into writing.

Music and the smell of warm food filled the air. Men laughed and shouted as they drank, gambled and celebrated the retirement of a worthy pirate. Edward Thatch, better known as the infamous ‘Blackbeard’, had settled on Ocracoke after the British had returned to Nassau, ending the dream of the Pirate Republic. Edward was unhappy that his old friend and mentor had decided to leave. He’d resolved to come and try to change Thatch’s mind.

“I know you’ve come to call me home, Kenway,” Thatch smiled as he greeted Edward. “And your faith in me is kind. But with Nassau done in, I feel I’m finished.”

Edward sat at the table and uncorked a bottle of rum. To hear Thatch talk like this made him realise that pirates were a dying breed. Ben had taken the King’s pardon, he had no idea what Kidd was up to and Vane would likely kill himself in a few years. Without Nassau and other bases like it, there were few places to hide from the Navy. But he wouldn’t give up the freedom that it gave him. Not for anything.

“I’m not of the same mind, mate,” he replied, taking a swig. “But I won’t begrudge you the state of yours.”

Thatch nodded and joined Edward. “You still looking for that Sage fellow?”

“Aye.”

“Took a prize a month back. I heard a man names Roberts was working a slave ship called the _Princess _. Might be worth a look.”__

Edward smiled in thanks, still disheartened at his friend’s decision.

“Well don’t sit there like a barrel of wet fish,” laughed Thatch. “We’re celebrating my retirement!”

Edward laughed, but stopped when he noticed a man barge his way through the groups of drunken pirates, not before eyeing up both Thatch and himself. Sensing trouble, Edward left his friend, raised his hood and joined the crowds. 

\-------------

The man threading his way through the beach, heading inland. Wherever he was going, he was in a hurry. Edward followed but kept his distance. Soon, the sounds of revelry faded as they entered the jungle. Slipping into amongst the trees and bushes, he crept forward, keeping his target in sight.

Reaching a clearing in front of an abandoned house, Edward fought to contain his surprise and horror. British soldiers! They looked like they’d been here for some time too. The man he’d been tailing was escorted to their commander.

“Tell me about the beach.”

“A fair gathering, sir. Most too drunk to stand.” _The man’s a spy, but for what purpose, _thought Edward.__

“Tell me about Edward Teach,” continued the British commander. “What sort of man is he?”

“It’s Thatch, sir. Least, that’s what he calls himself,” the spy continued. “But’s he’s a mad bugger, he is. Cracked as a glass teapot, sir.” The two men began walking through the overgrown house and Edward followed, moving through the shadowy bushes and plants. _So, the British were after Thatch. The siege of Charles-Towne must have been the last straw, _Edward concluded.__

“Details man! Stop talking in gibberish,” snapped the commander.

“Well sir, he likes his drink for instance. Only, he makes ‘em queer. Takes the usual rum flip, and fills it with a half weight of gunpowder to top it off.”

The commander stopped, stunned. “Did I hear you right? He drinks gunpowder?”

“Aye, sir. Just for show. Only last week he rounded up a score of his crew and bade us sit in the hold of his ship while he burnt off sulphur and other sickening minerals,” continued the spy, matter-of-factly. “We just sat there like it was one of the million pits of Hell, and nothing less ordinary.”

“Good God. What the hell for?”

“Likes to test his crew is all. Tease out their fitness and what. ‘Course it always turned out he was the fittest of the lot.”

“No matter. Have no fear, soldier. This will be the end of them. Quickly, send the signal.”

The spy ran forward and light a flare which shot into the sky, blazing bright. Edward ran out of cover, killing both men with his Hidden Blades. Watching the flare arc through the sky, he heard the distant rumble and flash of cannon fire. British ships emerged from the gloom, raining fire down on the beach and town. Edward looked down. Buildings were either destroyed or burning. Men and women ran about screaming whilst the crews tried to reach their ships. Leaping down onto the rooftops, Edward spotted the _Jackdaw _, thankfully still in one piece.__

“Where’s Kenway?” He heard Thatch’s voice boom out across the jetty, even over the mortar fire.

Running across the burning rooftops and managing to avoid the mortars, Edward managed to leap onto his ship just as she pulled away. Thatch was on board.

“Remember the day, lads! Today, we send the King’s finest to their graves!” Thatch roared over the din of cannons.

Edward took the wheel and manoeuvred the _Jackdaw _towards the incoming fleet. A man o’war blocked their path. They’d need to sink or disable her if they were going to escape. Yelling orders to Adé as they came alongside her, the _Jackdaw _unleashed her broadside cannons, covering the British ship in cannonballs and fire. Wood splintered and shattered, men were blown apart. Circling round the slower ship, Edward loosed another volley, using the swivel cannons to target the weak spots. Explosions tore through the lower decks.____

“Brace!” he yelled as the man o’war fired its own volley. His crew threw themselves to the deck and cannon balls smashed into the hull. Men screamed as splinters peppered their bodies, ropes snapped and lashed at them. 

“Return fire!” cried Adé. “Take out her masts!”

The _Jackdaw _fired several chain shots, cleaving through the ship’s main mast, disabling her. She then fired another close range volley, the heavy shot shredding the hull.__

“Prepare to board!” shouted Edward as he brought the _Jackdaw _in. Weapons were brought up from the hold, grappling hooks readied and the crew tense, ready to leap across and attack. As the two ships ground together, Edward and Thatch joined the crew, leaving Adé at the wheel.__

The deck of the man o’war was in chaos. As his crew threw their hooks to haul the ships together, Edward leapt onto the British ship, swords drawn. Burying them into a Redcoat as he landed, he quickly leapt in amongst them. His dual swords whirled, blocking, parrying and cutting through the British. Leaving one sword impaled in a soldier, he drew one of his pistols and shot another in the shoulder.

“I’ll cleave ye lengthwise, maggots!” Blackbeard roared as he hacked through the scrum of Redcoats. “How you be doing, Edward, m’lad?”

“Well enough, Thatch!” he yelled over the din of battle. It looked like they were gaining the upper hand. Soon the man o’war would be disabled and they’d make good their escape.

“Can you fight free, lad? Can ye make it clear?”

“Soon enough, mate!” Edward replied as he parried a musket’s bayonet and brought his sword down on the Redcoat’s shoulder. Pausing as the men fell to the deck, he spotted Thatch further down the deck. Tapers burning and swathed in smoke, the man truly was a terrifying sight. Throwing one Redcoat overboard, he turned and beat another to the deck. The soldier drew a pistol and fired, the bullet catching Thatch in the shoulder. He staggered, roaring in pain. Another soldier darted in, cleaving his sword across his chest. Edward ran towards his friend, desperate to help him. Thatch fell to his knees, clutching the wound to his chest.

“Kenway!” he bellowed.

Edward forced his way towards him. “Here!” he tossed one of his pistols to Thatch. Firing it, Thatch killed another soldier bearing down on him.

“In a world without gold, we might have been heroes!” he cried as he got to his feet and lunged at another soldier. Parrying his first strike, he left himself open to another attack, the blade cutting through his side.

“THATCH!” Edward cried in horror as the British captain buried his sword in Thatch’s back. He fell to his knees, his blood splattered face slack. He saw the life leave his eyes as he fell onto the deck. It couldn’t be.

He stood still, numb with shock. The sounds of battle faded away, replaced by the dull roar of rage, burning hot inside him. He felt the flames engulf him, burning hotter than they ever had before. His fury blazed like a supernova inside him, fuelling his transformation. He screamed as he threw himself at the nearest British soldier. He was a blur of motion, moving too fast for the eye to follow. He hacked through ant Redcoat he found. They screamed in fear as he charged them, a burning skeleton of rage and vengeance. His flames spread over his swords, licking along the blades. Nothing could stop him. He wanted them to pay, wanted them to suffer. Men scrambled to get away from him, but he ran them down, executing them on the deck. Bullets crashed into him but he barely felt them. He didn’t stop, not until every British soldier was dead.

The man o’war shook and pitched alarmingly. She had taken too much damage; she was going to sink. His killing rage spent, the flames guttered and died. Edward took one last look at his friend and mentor before returning to the _Jackdaw _. The crew were silent, going about their duties. They must have seen. He'd tell with them later. Taking the wheel, he sailed away from the sinking warship, heading towards the horizon. The British fleet was rallying, coming about and hunting down the surviving pirate ships.__

“What of Thatch, sir? Did he fall?” asked Adé. “Captain?”

Edward was silent for a few minutes. He remembered when he had first met Thatch, how he taken him under his wing. Mentored him to become a captain in his own right. 

“He drinks damnation.”


End file.
